


Let Down My Guard

by anidear



Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse!Robins, There's really only the threat of it, Underage elements, not graphic, pre-bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Day Two Omega Dick Week: Reverse RobinsDick’s scent blockers fail him on patrol when he’s out alone and brings a predator his way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845622
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Let Down My Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Day two and the one story for the week that doesn’t fit the rest of the series. The ages/codenames of the Robins are as follows:
> 
> Damian Wayne: Sparrow 28  
> Tim Drake: Red Hood 25  
> Jason Todd: Phoenix 18  
> Dick Grayson: Robin 16

“Here birdie, birdie, birdie,” the voice called out, chilling Dick to his very bones. He knew who the man was calling for. He knew that somehow his scent blockers had stopped working and the dirty alpha had caught his scent. He also knew he was cornered. He had nowhere to go and unless one of the Bats answered his distress call soon, he was so very screwed. Perhaps quite literally. “I know you’re around here somewhere, birdie. Can smell you. Like,” there was a pause and Dick assumed he was taking a deep breath, “like honey and spice. Do taste as tempting as you smell?”

And that was something the sixteen-year-old had no intention of letting this man find out.

He wished he knew if someone was on their way, but the sharp screech in his ear earlier had told him something had gone wrong with his comm unit and now he was just stuck. Stuck hoping and praying to a god he didn’t believe in to save him from a fate he had saved so many others from over his years of being Robin.

There was no out for him. And suddenly Dick to felt weaker than he had ever felt in his life. Weaker than he had felt watching his parents fall to their deaths those years ago. A glance above him told him there was no way for him to get to the roof and to safety without his grapple. And since the snapping line was what had caught the attention of the alpha to begin with, he was stuck. And he was scared. And his head and his knee hurt from his fall.

“You might as well just come out from your hiding spot little birdie. Make it easier on both of us.” Closing his eyes, Dick tried to pull his scent back in a bit to put the man off just a little longer. The closeness of his voice was enough to make his hands shake in terror. “I won’t bite…too hard.” And Dick could practically see the sneer on the man’s face.

“Is that so?” Oh, _thank god_ , Damian. “Perhaps you didn’t get the memo, but that’s not how things go here in Gotham.” Dick jumped when a shadow jumped down next to him from the roof and immediately, he fell in a defensive crouch. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“It’s just me Baby Bird,” the electronic sound of Tim’s voice modifier in his helmet was a bigger comfort than most would have thought, and Dick felt his muscles relax as he threw himself into his older brother’s chest. There was a click, but instead of trying to find the source of the noise, Dick just buried his face in the armor-plated shirt Tim wore as part of his Red Hood suit. “Are you hurt? You smell hurt.”

“Nothing dangerous, just so fucking glad you guys are here,” he muttered into Tim’s chest. He relaxed further when one of Tim’s arms wrapped around his back and held onto him. Dick could hear scuffling in the background and a pained yelp, and he knew it was Sparrow taking down the alpha who had put them in this situation.

“Robin,” the edge of Damian’s voice caused him to pull his face away from Tim’s chest and look over at his brother. “Are you hurt? Did he…?” Dick shook his head quickly and though it took a moment, Damian eventually nodded and looked back at the entrance of the alleyway where the alpha had cornered him. “Hood and I have Robin. We are heading back to the cave. Tell Phoenix he’s fine.”

That caught Dick’s attention. “Why didn’t he come with?”

“Come, Robin. You shall ride with me.” Looking from Damian to Tim, Dick frowned. He was going to demand an answer but stopped when Tim shook his head. “ _Robin_.” The sharpness to Damian’s tone caused Dick to flinch. Rare was the moment when Damian was short with him.

“Fucking hell, Sparrow. Can’t you see he’s already freaked out enough without you snapping orders at him?” Tim tightened his arm around Dick and while it wasn’t strange for Damian and Tim to be at odds, it was strange for it to be about Dick specifically. 

He could hear the sigh slip from Damian even though he obviously tried to hide it. “I am sorry, Robin. Please, let us get you back to the cave. There is a very worried and just slightly injured Phoenix desperate to look you over.”

Without saying anything, Dick nodded and pulled away from Tim to follow Damian back to his bike. Glancing back at his other brother, he watched Tim take out one of his guns and put a bullet in the chamber. 

“Don’t kill him, Hood,” was all the warning that Damian gave Tim before taking Dick’s arm and pulling him out of view of the still whimpering alpha and into the street. Dick put on the offered helmet and slid onto the motorcycle behind Damian, the engine revving just enough to make Dick wonder if he actually heard the gunshot and resulting shout of pain.

But he decided he didn’t care if Tim had shot the alpha. If he had tried to do that to someone who could obviously handle themselves (if not in that exact moment), Dick didn’t want to know how many others he had managed to hurt because they couldn’t defend themselves or have someone defend them.

No, instead he focused on tightening his arms around his older brother’s waist, closing his eyes, and letting go of the fear that had caused him to freeze. He wasn’t sure what it was that had caused him to freak out so suddenly, but there had been something about that alpha. It hadn’t been the first time one had tried to take something from him by force, but it had been the first time he had frozen so completely. Never had he ever felt so weak before. Not even just in a normal fight when the opponent was obviously far superior. He had always managed to find a way to get himself out of a situation. 

But this had been different.

He shuddered to think of what could have happened if his brothers hadn’t gotten there in time. What would they have done if they had come even a few minutes later to find him in the clutches of that alpha? What would Jason have done if he had been violated? Would he withdraw his intentions?

No, that wasn’t the kind of man Jason was. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have made his intentions clear two years before he could even act on them. Being eighteen meant Jason could bond legally, but Dick still had two years to go before he was of age. And though Bruce could have given them permission, he had made it clear that he wouldn’t give his blessing until they were both consenting adults. Even though he followed that up with stating he approved of the pairing and would happily support it when the time came.

Sapphire eyes opened when he felt the terrain change under the motorcycle, and he found they had pulled into the entrance of the cave. So, carefully, he pulled the fear scent as far in as he could. There was nothing he could do about the scent that still clung to his suit, but he could overwhelm with relief at least. 

Hopefully, Jason wouldn’t panic too much.

“Dick!” Well, there went that hope.

“Honestly, Todd,” Damian reprimanded Jason as he came running up to where Damian brought his motorcycle to a stop. Dick could see the bandage wrapped around Jason’s forearm and he knew there were probably stitches under it. “I said he was fine.”

“Forgive me for wanting to check for myself,” Jason shot back, reaching out to help Dick slip out from behind Damian. Thankfully, the helmet hid the wince of pain on his face when he was back on two feet and the pain in his knee made itself known again. Dick let Jason remove the helmet and mask, dropping them both to the ground, before he ran his hands down the length of his arms and gripped his hands. “What happened? Alfred wouldn’t let me go out with Damian when you sent the beacon. Are you okay? Why can I smell you so strongly?”

“I don’t know what happened, but my blockers failed, and the alpha was following me before I realized it. I was going through Crime Alley when my line snapped, and I think the crash of my fall caught his attention initially. The blockers failing was just bad luck.” Dick said as Jason pulled him toward the med bay where Alfred was probably waiting to look him over. He did his best to walk normal despite the sharp pain that shot through his knee with each step. “I sent the beacon the moment I knew I was going to end up cornered.”

“The animal never got the chance to touch him,” Damian added from where he was following the pair. “Tim arrived from wherever he was at the same time I did. I took care of the disgrace of an alpha and Tim went to Richard.”

Jason glanced over the top of Dick’s head with a raised brow. “Tim let you handle the alpha?” Dick glanced back in time to see Damian sniff haughtily. “You promised him he could take care of him if you incapacitated him in order to get Dickie out?”

“I certainly hope that wasn’t the case, Master Damian. Your father would be greatly disappointed.” Alfred stood next to one of the beds in the med bay, obviously waiting for Dick.

“Perhaps. But perhaps not when he hears what that waste of space was planning for his youngest.” And Damian was probably right. Even if Dick was no longer a child, Bruce did have the tendency to treat Dick as though he was more precious than air.

Dick watched Alfred consider his oldest brother before the man looked back to Dick and waved him over to the bed. “Come now, Master Richard. Take a seat so I can look you over.” Dick let Jason lead him over to the bed and didn’t complain like he usually would have when Jason lifted him to sit on the bed. He could smell the distress on the young alpha and knew he needed this. Dick could be coddled if it meant he stopped smelling so sour. “Any injuries you wish to make us privy to?”

Thinking over his night, Dick couldn’t recall anything to worry about outside of when his line snapped. “Maybe a light concussion from my fall? I didn’t pass out at all, but I think I knocked it on the ground. And my knee hit pretty hard as well.” 

“Very well. I will need you to get out of the suit so I can check your knee. Master Jason, will you please retrieve some more comfortable clothing for Master Richard?” When Jason looked like he was going to protest, Dick placed a hand on his upper arm and drew Jason’s attention back to him.

“Something from your locker, maybe?” The pleasure at the suggestion filtered into Jason’s scent and Dick was glad he could manage to get some of the sour distress scent out. With a quick press of his lips to Dick’s temple, Jason hurried out of the room.

“That was wise,” Alfred commented as he moved closer and began concussion protocol. Dick focused on the questions and commands as best he could, but his attention kept falling back to Damian who still stood in the doorway with is arms crossed and a dark look on his face. “Yes, I do believe you have a minor concussion, nothing to be concerned about given your level of alertness.” Alfred was stepping back as Jason made his way back into the room.

“Do you need help?” Jason asked quietly when he came up to Dick’s side with a few items, all smelling strongly of Jason and _home_. Dick only nodded and held a hand out so Jason would help him down from the bed. 

“Master Damian, you should get out of your own suit and contact your father. I did not want to worry him without all the details.” Though it sounded like a request, it was definitely an order and Dick could see the annoyance on Damian’s face without even bothering to read his scent. But the oldest nodded and left the room. He was followed by Alfred, to give the pair a bit of privacy Dick was certain.

Instead of letting Jason help him out of his suit, Dick turned and buried his face into the spot of his neck where his scent glands were as he wrapped his arms around Jason’s torso. “Dickie,” Jason whispered, voice hoarse as he buried his face into Dick’s raven hair. His arms came up and around Dick, holding on tightly. The pair let the silence fall between them as they took the moment to comfort each other without words. But eventually reality came back to them and Dick was pulling back so Jason could help him out of the suit and into the clothes he had brought.

He was just slipping on the t-shirt when Alfred reappeared in the doorway with a tray of food and some water. “I would appreciate it if you would eat this while I look over your knee,” he explained, setting the tray next to Dick on the bed, giving him a pointed look. Nodding, he picked up the sandwich and took a bite as Alfred moved to the knee he had left exposed by pushing the loose sweat pant leg up. The touch was firm, but gentle and just enough that Dick was able to hold back the reaction to the pain that flaired up with the inspection. 

“A sprain,” Alfred told them, grabbing the items needed to wrap it to stabilize the limb. “A few days rest and you shall be right as rain, young sir.” Jason visibly relaxed at the diagnosis and Dick sent him a look before turning back to Alfred.

“Crutches?”

“If you would rather be carried everywhere…” Dick balked at the idea of being treated like a damsel in distress and Jason choked out a laugh. “Then yes, crutches for at least two days. We shall check the condition of your knee once we check it again.” He knew he was pouting, but Dick hated crutches and the limitations they placed on his movement.

“Don’t worry Dickie. It’s only a couple of days,” Jason tried to comfort him, but Dick just pouted more and Jason let out another laugh. Dick supposed if Jason took this much glee in the situation then he could suffer through it. Especially if it made his scent go warm with amusement and joy.

“Fine,” Dick grumbled, finishing off the sandwich before grabbing the water bottle to drain.

“Before you finish that,” Alfred stopped him, getting up from his stool and grabbing a small cup Dick hadn’t noticed before. But it was one he had seen plenty of times in the past. Pain pills. If he didn’t have a headache on top of the knee pain, he probably would have turned them down, but he knew there was no way he would sleep with this headache. So he accepted the cup and tossed the two white pills back before finishing off the water. “Now, Master Jason will you help Master Dick up to his room and place a pillow under his knee? I am going to check in with Master Damian and then I will be up shortly.”

“Sure, Alfie.” Jason said, holding the hoodie he had also brought in for Dick so the younger could pull it on before they headed up. “Piggyback or…?” Dick just rolled his eyes as his head slipped through the neck hole and he pushed his arms into the sleeves. 

“Just pick me up,” Dick said, holding out his arms to wrap around Jason’s neck. He didn’t say anything else as Jason slipped one arm around Dick’s waist and the other under his knees, lifting him with ease. The walk to the elevator that would take them up to the manor revealed Damian at the computer, talking to someone (probably Bruce) as Alfred stood behind him.

Nothing was said until the doors to the elevator slid shut.

“Do you think B will come home early?” Dick asked, tucking his head under Jason’s chin.

“Maybe.” The rumble of Jason’s deep voice beneath his ear was a comforting sound. “Damian said the League was almost done anyway.” So, it could go either way. Dick wasn’t sure which way he wanted it to go. Yes, he missed Bruce the past two weeks he had been gone, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with the surge of protectiveness that would be sure to follow his homecoming. Sometimes being the only pack omega had its downsides.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Jason didn’t say anything in response, but the tightening of his grip on Dick was enough of an answer. As if to say there was no where else he’d be. “Thanks, Jay,” he whispered, closing his eyes at the steady sway of Jason’s steps as they stepped off the elevator.

“Anything for you, Mate,” Jason whispered back. And though it wasn’t technically true yet, Dick still felt a familiar warmth fill him at the title.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/composetheheart)


End file.
